Accepter l'inacceptable
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Yukio cache un terrible secret... Comment Bon va-t-il y réagir? Crackpairing, thème dérangeant, YAOI! Histoire terminée, voir la note au dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Accepter l'inacceptable  
><em>**Genre: **_Drama, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour thème dérangeant, langage vulgaire et parce que je suis trop peureuse pour mettre une cote plus basse. Ça pourrait très bien monter à M plus tard, parce qu'on est tous des pervers dans l'âme, mais pour l'instant elle reste relativement pure (ahem! ouais, bon).  
><em>**Personnages: **_Yukio et Bon, ainsi que toute la ribambelle de wannabe exorcistes._

**Note: **_Bon, alors, ma première fanfic dans ce fandom! Youpi! Et comme de raison, je me dois de le faire sur un couple pas encore exploité... Et, oui, je le sais, je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ai déjà trois d'encore incomplètes sur quatre (et le dernier est un OS lol), mais bon... je n'ai pas pu résister! Excusez-moi! -_-"_

_Je dédis cette histoire à Hina-pyon, une des mes plus fidèles revieweuses, qui est celle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. En fait, c'est alors que nous discutions avec passion sur tous les pairings yaoi possibles de AnE qu'elle m'a sorti celui-ci, auquel je n'avais pas pensé encore. C'est donc grâce à elle que ce bébé a vu le jour!_

_Bon, plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas un UA contrairement à mon habitude, mais à cause des évènements qui vont arriver, ça va le devenir un peu. Aussi, ça commence avant que tout le monde ne sache que Rin est le fils de Satan, parce que ça me tentait XD_

_Dernière chose : si vous vous demandez qui est sémé, je préfère garder le suspense, mais si vous me le demandez en review, alors je vous répondrai volontiers!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Yukio suivait Rin comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il en avait le temps et les moyens, il s'assurait que son idiot de grand frère ne commettait pas une bêtise. Évidemment, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour l'empêcher de mal agir, mais il essayait d'au moins le surveiller quand il le pouvait.<p>

Le jeune exorciste savait que ce qu'il faisait était un peu extrême, mais il justifiait ses actes en se disant que le fils de Satan était vraiment capable d'accomplir un geste qui le mènerait jusqu'au bucher. Son seul but était de le protéger, comme il s'était fait protéger par lui plus jeune. Son père le lui avait demandé, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

C'est ainsi qu'il suivit son jumeau jusqu'à l'arrière de l'école, dans un endroit où peu de gens allaient. Il se demandait bien ce que son frère de sang faisait dans un endroit si peu fréquenté, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui l'attendait, il devina tout de suite quelles étaient ses intentions, ou plutôt, quelles étaient les intentions de la fille en question.

- Rin, euh... je... je t'aime! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Yukio se doutait bien que Shiemi était amoureuse de son grand frère, cela était même évident. Il aurait voulu qu'il réponde non, parce que comme cela son secret serait en sécurité, mais il savait bien que l'amour de la lycéenne était réciproque.

De fait, Rin devint rouge comme une tomate et c'est en bafouillant qu'il demanda :

- C-c'est vrai?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, elle aussi beaucoup trop embarrassée pour répondre. C'est alors que le jeune démon sourit au travers de sa gêne et qu'il répondit, tout en bégayant :

- M-moi au-aussi, j-je t'ai-t'ai... t'aime!

Shiemi sortit alors son plus beau sourire. Yukio détourna les yeux, soudain dégouté de la situation, et s'adossa contre le mur, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être vu des deux tourtereaux. Il était déjà au courant de leur amour, et pourtant, cette confession lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était au bord des larmes, mais se refusait à les laisser couler, se sentant beaucoup trop coupable pour soulager sa peine.

Il savait bien, et depuis toujours, qu'il ne regardait pas son frère de la même façon que les autres. Il savait que la sensation dans son cœur était tout sauf acceptable, que les fantasmes qui le prenaient étaient blasphématoires, que la jalousie qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis n'était pas digne d'un frère. Il savait que d'avoir des rêves osés à propos de son frère de sang était anormal, que de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser était tout sauf moral.

Il se sentait sale, dégoutant, ignoble, et surtout impuissant. Impuissant face à son propre désir, impuissant face à leur relation qui lui interdisait toutes pensées de ce genre, impuissant face à ses propres sentiments qui le trahissaient, le rabaissaient au niveau d'un animal. Si seulement il avait pu voir son frère _simplement_ comme son frère et rien de plus! Si seulement il avait pu éviter de développer ces sentiments dont il ne savait que faire et qui le dégoutait de lui-même, lui interdisant toute fierté ou tout amour-propre.

Il serra les poings en se refusant toujours à pleurer. Il ne verserait pas la moindre larme, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer sur le bonheur de son propre frère, n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de cette jeune fille qu'il appréciait sincèrement et à laquelle il souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, enfin il n'avait aucun droit de ne pas approuver d'une relation saine comme la leur alors qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même un amour malsain, contre nature.

C'est alors qu'il ressassait ces sombres pensées qu'une voix lui paraissant lointaine lui demanda :

- Okumura-sensei? Est-ce que vous allez bien?

~xxx~

Ryuji avait pris l'habitude de se promener seul dans le campus après les cours pour décompresser. Il se savait trop impatient et espérait ainsi réussir à se calmer un peu, même s'il avait bien constaté que cela n'avait eu encore aucun résultat notable. N'étant pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, il s'acharnait plus encore, ce qui n'eut aucun effet bénéfique, mais lui permit au moins de se donner l'impression qu'il travaillait fort pour s'améliorer. C'était important pour son estime de soi qu'il fasse des efforts, même si ceux-ci n'aboutissaient pas.

C'est donc totalement par hasard qu'il prit le chemin pour aller derrière l'école à ce moment précis. Il savait que ce coin était peu fréquenté. Il espérait justement n'y rencontrer personne et regarder les nuages, assis dans l'herbe. C'était une des activités qu'il aimait bien faire, parce que dans ces moments-là, il s'acceptait pleinement et n'attendait plus rien de lui-même, contrairement à d'habitude.

Toutefois, il fut surpris de trouver l'endroit déjà occupé. Il repéra d'abord son professeur adossé à un mur. Il avait l'air faible et ne semblait tenir debout que par la force de sa volonté. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il lui demanda s'il allait bien alors que la réponse était plutôt évidente. En réponse à sa question, son professeur leva un regard à la fois surpris et désemparé vers lui. Ryuji s'approcha alors un peu plus et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vous êtes blessé?

L'interpelé se contenta de secouer la tête sans rien ajouter. Il tenta un sourire, mais échoua lamentablement et détourna le regard vers ses pieds. C'est à ce moment que Ryuji, par un instinct inexplicable, regarda vers l'arrière de l'école et trouva le jeune couple maintenant en train de s'embrasser timidement. Il retourna son attention vers son professeur et devina immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Il se souvint qu'il avait le même âge qu'eux et qu'il était normal qu'il soit amoureux. Il demanda donc, maudissant immédiatement son indiscrétion, mais étant étonnamment incapable de refouler son envie de savoir :

- Okumura-sensei, est-ce que vous aimez Moriyama?

Contre toute attente, celui-ci commença à rire amèrement. Aucune trace de joie n'était palpable dans ce bruit qu'il produisait contre sa propre volonté. Il ajouta alors, à son grand étonnement et à celui de son interlocuteur :

- Si seulement c'était le cas...!

L'adolescent aux allures de délinquant ne sut que répondre. S'il n'était pas amoureux de Shiemi, alors pour quelle raison semblait-il aussi désemparé, aussi défait, aussi triste?

Yukio sentit alors le besoin de se confesser. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de garder cette honte pour lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir cacher ses sentiments, alors qu'il aurait voulu les crier sur tous les toits. C'est donc sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il déballa son sac :

- Suguro-kun, je suis un être ignoble. Totalement et complètement malsain. Je suis un pécheur qui mérite de mourir tout autant que n'importe quel démon. Je suis dégoutant, répugnant, abject.

Devant cette tirade accusatrice, l'exorciste en devenir ne sut que répondre. Et c'est toujours sans savoir quoi ajouter, quoi penser, qu'il entendît la réplique suivante :

- Suguro-kun, j'aime Rin, mon grand frère.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Vous allez enfin savoir comment Bon réagit à la déclaration de Yukio. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Et encore une fois, désolé pour la longueur (pas longue du tout lol) de ce chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à écrire plus long, sinon le rythme est tout décalé et... enfin..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- Suguro-kun, j'aime Rin, mon grand frère.<p>

Le premier réflexe de Ryuji fut de s'enfuir en courant, pour ne pas avoir à songer à l'horreur de cette déclaration ni aux conséquences que celle-ci apportait. Il aurait voulu fuir pour ne pas avoir à ressentir la détresse beaucoup trop justifiée et beaucoup trop profonde de son professeur. Il aurait voulu fuir parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Toutefois, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, le clouant ainsi sur place.

La deuxième réaction qu'il eut fut un choc sans précédent. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf cela. La déclaration l'avait pris totalement par surprise, même s'il savait bien qu'aucune préparation n'aurait pu suffire face à ce genre d'aveu.

Sa troisième réaction fut celle qu'il regretta le plus par la suite. Il éprouva un dégout sans limites pour le jeune homme défait devant lui, un écœurement dont il ne se savait pas capable. Le fait de découvrir que celui-ci était homosexuel et en amour avec son grand frère par-dessus le marché l'écœura au point tel que son visage se défit en une expression de pur mépris et de pure horreur.

De tous les instants possibles, c'est celui-ci que Yukio choisit pour lever les yeux. Il réalisa en l'espace d'une seule seconde la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on l'accepte, alors pourquoi tourner le couteau dans la plaie et se confesser alors que la réaction à espérer était évidente? La réalité de ce mépris beaucoup trop visible dans les yeux de son élève était trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu fuir lui aussi, fuir la vérité et vivre encore dans le mensonge. De mentir lui permettait au moins de se faire croire que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, qu'il n'éprouvait pas ces sentiments inavouables pour son frère. Maintenant qu'il avait dit la vérité, tout ce qu'il ressentait devenait intolérablement réel, ignoblement tangible. Cependant, tout comme le garçon en face de lui, il se trouvait incapable de bouger ses jambes, incapable même de bouger quoi que ce soit.

La quatrième réaction qu'eut Ryuji fut de ressentir un désespoir sans fond. Il venait enfin de réaliser tout ce que Yukio devait supporter quotidiennement, la honte qu'il devait ressentir. Le dégout passé, c'était maintenant de la compassion qui se lisait sur son visage. Toutefois, l'amoureux éperdu, confondu par ses propres tourments et par l'expression faciale qu'il lui avait vue auparavant, interpréta ce sentiment comme de la pitié. Et plus que tout, il se savait indigne de la moindre pitié, se sentant coupable jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il n'était pas la victime, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, ni qu'on essaie de le réconforter.

C'est finalement ce malentendu qui redonna à Yukio la force de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Ryuji, trop sonné pour réagir, se contenta d'observer le mur maintenant désert devant lui pendant un moment indéterminé. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux sans arrêter de regarder devant lui. Il était confus, paniqué, désespéré, mais surtout honteux de sa propre réaction. Il aurait tant voulu revenir dans le passé et ne pas penser une seule seconde à mépriser son professeur.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas un sentiment que l'on commandait. Yukio n'était pas responsable de son amour, même s'il s'en sentait la culpabilité. Ryuji aurait voulu le réconforter, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout était beau, qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Il aurait voulu tout arranger, parce qu'il ne supportait pas la tristesse des autres, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait transparaitre. Le visage de son professeur le hantait, lui donnant le gout de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il se leva donc et s'exécuta, frappant le mur jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang. Puis, il regarda vers l'endroit où le nouveau couple se tenait il y a encore peu et se surprit à mépriser son collègue. Il ne savait rien du calvaire de son petit frère, absolument rien, et pourtant il se laissait aller à aimer une fille sans réfléchir. Il n'en lança que ses poings plus rageusement contre le mur tout en maudissant le démon avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Il le maudit de ne rien savoir, de n'avoir rien compris, d'avoir laissé son frère sombrer dans un désespoir sans fond. Il savait bien que sa colère était mal dirigée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre la faute sur lui, sans quoi il l'aurait ressentie contre lui-même et il ne s'en sentait plus la force.

Il arrêta finalement de frapper le mur et examina ses blessures. Elles ne semblaient pas très profondes, mais elles l'élançaient plus que prévu. Il n'en serra que davantage les poings, faisant ressortir la douleur, et s'en retourna enfin vers son dortoir, incapable de penser à autre chose que les yeux brillants de larmes de son professeur.

~xxx~

Yukio courut pendant de longues minutes et arriva enfin dans une petite forêt qui s'étendait non loin de son dortoir. Il se laissa aller contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, le visage inondé de mépris de Ryuji lui revint en tête. Incapable de supporter cette vue plus longtemps, il rouvrit les yeux et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre.

Il remarqua qu'il tremblait et jura à voix basse. Il ne jurait jamais, mais à ce moment-là, les mots blasphématoires lui firent le plus grand bien. Il se traita d'imbécile, de stupide, d'ignoble pécheur, d'incestueux, et plus encore. Sa voix tremblait tout autant que ses mains et il se laissa finalement aller la tête vers l'arrière, contre l'écorce. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et n'avoir jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait à Ryuji.

Et pourquoi lui? De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Il savait bien que ce n'était que le hasard et que cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais d'avoir avouer pareil péché à son élève, son meilleur élève qui plus est, le terrorisait. S'il y avait bien une personne de laquelle il appréciait le sentiment de respect qu'il provoquait, c'était lui. Et il venait de détruire le seul réconfort qu'il lui restait.

Il partit à rire nerveusement, se trouvant soudain pathétique. Il n'était vraiment capable que de tout détruire autour de lui. Il était bien le petit frère du fils de Satan : tout en lui était impur et souillé par l'empreinte du mal. Tout en lui était blasphématoire.

Son frère avait reçu les flammes bleues; lui avait hérité de l'hérésie.

~xxx~

- Bon, est-ce que ça va?

Shima posa cette question à son ami avec un réel sentiment d'inquiétude dans la voix. Le lycéen se contenta de le regarder sans rien ajouter, ce qui laissa le garçon aux cheveux roses dans un hébètement heureusement temporaire.

Ce fut Konekomaru qui remarqua en premier les mains dégoulinant de sang de son ami. Il les prit dans les siennes et s'exclama :

- Bon, tu saignes!

- Ah... se contenta de lâcher l'adolescent devant la vue de ses blessures encore plus béantes qu'avant.

Shima, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, demanda encore une fois :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment tu t'es fait ça?

- C'est rien, murmura-t-il d'une façon peu convaincante.

Il serra de nouveau les poings et les libéra de l'emprise de son ami avant de leur tourner le dos à tous les deux et de marcher vers sa chambre. Shima le suivit en cria son surnom, ce à quoi l'adolescent se retourna et lui lança un regard chargé de colère. Il ne voulait pas retourner sa colère contre son ami, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

C'est avec une inquiétude sans bornes que le lycéen laissa son ami s'éloigner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Troisième chapitre! Yay! Et encore une fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim (ha ha ha jeu de mot douteux)! Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous allez aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Pour m'excuser d'avoir mis Rin avec Shiemi, j'ai écrit un OS sur Yukio/Rin qui s'appelle Immoral (mauvais titre, je sais...). Vous pouvez aller voir si vous aimez ce twincest!_

* * *

><p>C'est dans un silence lourd que le trio de Kyoto se dirigea vers la dernière classe de la journée, donnée par nul autre que Yukio. Ce dernier ne se sentait indéniablement pas d'attaque et de donner le cours, et de revoir Ryuji seulement le lendemain de son aveu. Toutefois, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, sa carrière en dépendait. C'est donc dans une inquiétude grandissante qu'il se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses salles du bâtiment dédié à l'apprentissage de l'exorcisme.<p>

Ryuji, de son côté, se sentait fébrile. Il se demandait comment réagir à son professeur, et surtout comment lui montrer qu'il ne le méprisait pas. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, ni quelle expression faire. Comment le détromper et le consoler? Comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses propres sentiments?

Ses deux amis, quant à eux, s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils savaient que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, si grave en fait qu'il n'osait même pas le leur dire. Tous deux se sentaient complètement inutiles. Comment lui montrer qu'il pouvait tout leur avouer?

C'est donc dans une tension palpable que le trio entra dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci était complète, il ne manquait que le professeur, qui devait arriver bientôt sans quoi il serait en retard. C'est avec une vague appréhension que les autres élèves attendaient l'arrivée de leur professeur autrement plus ponctuel. C'est à l'heure juste que Yukio fit finalement son entrée. Il commença son cours de façon peu naturelle et toutes les personnes présentes notèrent qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude. C'est finalement Rin qui intervint le premier et qui lui demanda :

- Yukio, est-ce que ça va?

- Premièrement, Okumura-kun, appelle-moi « Okumura-sensei » en classe. Ensuite, je t'assure que tout va très bien. Peut-on reprendre le cours maintenant?

C'est à ce moment que Ryuji laissa sa colère éclater et qu'il se leva en frappant sa table avec son point. Il foudroya du regard le jeune démon pendant une fraction de seconde, ce à quoi l'adolescent ne sut comment réagir ni même la raison de sa haine subite. Ensuite, il tourna les yeux vers son professeur et lui lança un regard tellement chargé de haine que celui-ci en perdit son faux sourire et en devint étonnamment sérieux.

Ryuji savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais il ne réfléchissait déjà plus. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre le jeune professeur, il était en colère contre la situation dans laquelle il était. La vision auparavant normale de leur salle de classe lui semblait affreusement factice, lui donnant mal au cœur et le poussant au bord de la folie meurtrière. Il aurait voulu encore une fois donner un coup à son pupitre, mais son professeur l'en empêcha en lui lançant une réplique dénuée du moindre sentiment :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Suguro-kun?

La dureté de la réplique fit son effet. L'interpelé serra les poings encore une fois, mais se rassit sagement et entreprit dès lors d'éviter le regard de qui que ce soit, en particulier celui rempli d'inquiétude de son ami aux cheveux pâles.

Yukio reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais en son for intérieur, il était au bord du désespoir. La réaction de son élève l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre. Il fut obligé de se rappeler l'expression de dégout qu'il avait la veille. Elle le hantait, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était un monstre, le pire de tous, et qu'il ne méritait même pas de vivre.

À lui aussi, cette situation lui semblait si vide de sens, si mensongère, si cruelle qu'il ne savait plus comment agir normalement. Comment était-il, avant? Qu'est-ce qui le motivait? Pour qui avait-il accompli tout ce chemin? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était le nom de son frère. Il avait tout fait pour lui, tout, et maintenant qu'il était seul, pour toujours, sans aucun espoir que son amour ne soit jamais retourné, il avait l'impression que n'importe quel geste le ferait tomber dans la folie. Ce geste ne vint pas, aussi continua-t-il à donner son cours devant une classe étonnamment silencieuse.

Shima prit un bout de papier et y écrivit :

_Bon, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive. Je le dirai à personne, tu peux en être sûr._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les mains de son destinataire, celui-ci prit un crayon et lui répondit :

_Désolé, Shima, mais je peux rien te dire._

Il vit bien l'expression déçue de son ami mais tenta de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que leur professeur lui avait avoué son amour immoral pour son grand frère! Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire à quelqu'un de non concerné. D'ailleurs, il se demanda soudainement pourquoi il l'avait choisi comme confident. Y avait-il une raison particulière, ou était-ce seulement le désespoir du moment? Troublé, il ne sut comment répondre à cela.

Finalement, lorsque le cours finit, il rassembla son courage et dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Il voulait enfin régler le problème, pour arrêter de se sentir mal et pour essayer d'alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu le tourment de Yukio. Shima insista pour rester, ce à quoi Bon lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il était mieux de partir. Il finit par laisser tomber et quitta la classe.

Bientôt, il ne restait plus que le professeur et celui qui savait son secret dans la pièce. Ce dernier avança avec incertitude vers l'avant alors que l'autre personne présente n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. Il lui dit alors :

- Okumura-sensei, j'y connais rien à l'amour et aux sentiments, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes pas coupable. Vous pouvez rien y faire, c'est la nature qui vous a donné ces sentiments-là.

Le professeur éleva la voix :

- Suguro-kun, je suis coupable! C'est entièrement ma faute! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a absolument rien de naturel là-dedans! C'est de la pure perversion, de l'hérésie, cela va à l'encontre de Dieu et de toute la morale. En quoi cela pourrait-il être naturel?

Le professeur marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, la voix remplie de mépris :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce genre de choses. Toi aussi tu me méprises! Toi aussi tu trouves que je mérite juste de mourir! Toi aussi tu me trouves... dégoutant!

Des larmes étaient à nouveau visibles dans ses yeux et un rien les ferait probablement tomber. Ce rien se présenta sous la forme de Ryuji :

- Sensei, arrêtez votre cirque et regardez les choses en face! Vous souffrez, vous êtes tout sauf immoral! Un être immoral hésiterait pas une seconde et le prendrait de force, alors que vous... Vous lui souhaitez que du bonheur... Et vous vous torturez parce que vous supportez pas de penser à lui comme ça. Vous êtes pas un monstre! Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain! Et vous méritez pas de mourir!

Yukio n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce temps à se maudire, à se haïr, tout cela pour finalement se faire dire par la première personne venue qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il se convainquait qu'il était. S'il n'était pas coupable, alors la réalité n'en devenait que plus difficile à supporter. Sa retenue perdait de plus en plus de sens, ces heures passées à s'insulter en perdaient leurs raisons d'être. S'il n'était pas le coupable, alors personne ne l'était, et ce n'était que le destin qui lui était cruel, affreusement cruel.

Mais plus que tout, il se sentait étrangement soulagé. Soulagé que son secret soit connu d'au moins une personne, soulagé d'être traité en être humain malgré tout. C'est pourquoi, devant l'air interdit de Ryuji, il enleva ses lunettes, s'approcha de lui et l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur la naissance de son cou, où il se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ni ce pour quoi il pleurait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le corps qu'il serrait était chaud et accueillant, et que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait une pareille sensation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Bon, voilà le prochain chapitre. Il est encore plus court, c'est épouvantable mon affaire. Je songe à combiner ensemble les deux prochains chapitres, mais en même temps, j'ai peur que ça ne change tout... Ah, et puis non! Je vais rester avec mes chapitres trop court et advienne que pourra!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Ryuji ne sut comment réagir face à l'étreinte de son professeur. Il était trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste ou tenter de réfléchir à la situation devant lui. Il n'avait pas songé à ce qui adviendrait à la suite de sa tirade, il avait seulement eu besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis la veille. Il avait senti la nécessité de lui dire que rien de tout cela n'était sa faute pour se donner bonne conscience.<p>

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait pleurer qui que ce soit. C'était également la première personne, en dehors de sa famille, à le serrer dans ses bras. C'est donc avec les joues légèrement roses qu'il rendit l'étreinte de Yukio, l'entourant timidement de ses bras en posant ceux-ci au milieu de son dos. L'exorciste ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son geste, ou en tout cas, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

C'est dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Yukio qu'ils s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment. Ce fut finalement le professeur qui défit leur étreinte. Sans un mot, il essuya ses larmes et tenta un sourire vers son élève. Celui-ci le lui rendit timidement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite sans rien dire. Un long moment passa encore, avant que l'élève ne propose, avec une voix incertaine :

- Sensei... est-ce qu'on y va?

Il acquiesça en silence et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait plus de larmes sur ses joues. Puis ils sortirent ensemble, se séparant pour aller chacun dans son dortoir. Ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole, pourtant le silence qui les séparait n'était ni lourd, ni menaçant. Les deux adolescents étaient simplement gênés, terriblement gênés.

~xxx~

- Bon, est-ce que quelque chose de bien t'est arrivé?

- Hum?

Ryuji était maintenant rentré dans sa chambre et discutait avec son camarade de chambre, Shima.

- Tu sembles en meilleure forme qu'avant. Ça a rapport avec Okumura-sensei, n'est-ce pas?

- Non! S'écria le lycéen, et il sut presque immédiatement qu'il venait précisément de s'enfoncer lui-même.

- Bon, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, même si c'est... gênant...

Ryuji ne comprit pas le sous-entendu plutôt évident de Shima et lui répliqua le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Écoute, Shima, je peux pas t'en parler. Oui, ça concerne Okumura-sensei, mais j'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Ça serait comme le trahir, tu comprends?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis simplement inquiet. Mais si tu peux pas en parler, alors...

~xxx~

- Yuukiiooo!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nii-san?

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir?

- Nii-san, si tu n'apprends pas par toi-même, les devoirs ne servent à rien.

- Mais euh! Cette fois-ci, je veux battre Bon à l'examen, alors aide-moi! S'il te plait? S'il te plait?

Yukio soupira, mais ne laissa pas son frère gagner pour autant :

- Ça ne servirait à rien de le battre si je t'y aide, Nii-san...

- Stupide Yukio! Même si je te demande gentiment, tu m'aides jamais...

- C'est pour ton propre bien, Nii-san.

L'interpelé se contenta de bouder dans son coin, et Yukio ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela intensément mignon. Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, il se décida à aborder le sujet qui le chiffonnait :

- Nii-san, tu sembles plus... heureux ces temps-ci. Est-ce que quelque chose de bien t'est arrivé?

Il savait qu'il se faisait souffrir plus encore en posant cette question, mais il ne pouvait supporter que son frère adoré lui cache quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une amoureuse. Il sembla d'ailleurs avoir l'air à la fois coupable et gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui avoua :

- Ça fait un bout que je voulais te le dire. Moi et Shiemi, et bien... On... sort ensemble...

Il rougit de plus belle, et Yukio lança la réplique qu'il s'était préparée :

- Content de voir que quelqu'un veut bien de toi, Nii-san.

- Yukio, espèce de salopard!

- Bravo, Nii-san!

Ce dernier se contenta de ricaner de contentement et de rougir. Son petit frère ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, et pourtant, cela lui semblait un peu moins souffrant que ça ne devrait l'être. Il se demanda si c'était grâce à Ryuji, et, face à ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, même très légèrement.

Rin, étonnamment perspicace dans les moments les plus inopportuns, se rendit compte de la légère coloration des joues de son frère et lui demanda :

- Et toi, Yukio? T'as quelqu'un dans ta ligne de mire? Avec toutes les fans que t'as, je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir la faire tomber dans tes bras!

- Si seulement c'était le cas, murmura-t-il, pas assez fort pour être entendu.

Son grand frère lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit, ce à quoi il répondit :

- C'est un secret, Nii-san.

- Allez, dis-moi, quoi! Je te l'ai bien dit, moi, non?

- Ah non, ce n'est pas pareil, Nii-san. Tu me l'as dit de ton plein gré. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de te répondre.

- Ah, Yukio, espèce de...!

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle devant lui. D'interagir ainsi avec son premier amour ne lui causait étrangement pas autant de tort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au contraire, il se surprit à rire sincèrement face à la mine dépitée de son camarade de dortoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il était peut-être guéri de son obsession malsaine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Beaucoup de dialogues, mais bon, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas! C'était nécessaire, et puis bon, je me suis amusée aussi à les écrire, alors voilà..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- Donc, je sors avec Shiemi, s'exclama un Rin rouge comme une tomate devant le trio de Kyoto.<p>

Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait le leur avouer, mais comme il était extrêmement gêné en amour, il n'avait pas osé le leur dire avant que plusieurs jours n'aient passé. Ils étaient actuellement tous les quatre assis sous un arbre, à manger tranquillement leur bento.

- Bravo, Rin! Dit simplement Konekomaru.

- Il était temps que tu te dégourdisses, espèce de veinard, ajouta Shima.

- En fait, c'est elle qui m'a fait sa déclaration, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux par gêne.

- Ha ha ha, ça m'étonne pas de toi!

Leur réjouissance fut de courte durée. En effet, Ryuji se leva d'un seul coup, jeta un regard aussi froid que le métal à son rival et serra les poings. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper de toutes ses forces lorsque Shima l'interrompit et lui demanda :

- Bon, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- Mais oui, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Bon? Ajouta le fils de Satan.

Ryuji se rassit alors devant l'air consterné de ses amis et recommença à manger son bento. La simple vue de Rin, tout joyeux et ignorant la peine de son propre frère, le remplissait de haine, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avouer pareille chose, il se contenta de ne rien dire. Ce fut le nouveau petit ami de Shiemi qui lui lança à la blague :

- En fait, t'es jaloux de moi parce que j'ai pu me faire une petite amie avant toi, avoue-le!

- Mais non, s'écria-t-il. Je suis pas jaloux du tout!

Il s'était levé encore une fois précipitamment et était devenu rouge lui aussi. Lui-même était au courant qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincant, c'est donc avec un air de défaite qu'il s'assit à nouveau et tenta de manger en ignorant le regard de ses trois amis. C'est Shima qui remplit le silence en premier :

- Bon, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose... C'est qui que t'aimes?

Il espérait ainsi lui faire avouer qu'il était amoureux avec Yukio (parce qu'il en était convaincu), mais il n'en devint que plus rouge et nia tout en bloc. Pourtant, pendant une seconde, c'est bien le nom de son professeur qui lui vint en tête. Il décida qu'il était simplement perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et que ce n'était décidément pas de l'amour. De toute façon, il aimait Rin...

~xxx~

Yukio avait bien remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec lui.

Dès qu'il était en classe, son regard, qui auparavant suivait sans en avoir l'air son grand frère, retombait inexorablement sur Ryuji. Tous les moments qu'il passait avec Rin ne lui étaient plus du tout douloureux, et il se retrouvait en train de penser à son autre élève la plupart du temps.

Ce qu'il ne put tout simplement pas ignorer comme tout le reste, c'est lorsqu'il eut un rêve osé avec, comme partenaire, non pas son charmant grand frère mais bien son élève de Kyoto.

Il fut poussé à réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Il avait toujours aimé son frère, toujours, et pourtant, grâce à un câlin somme toute assez anodin, il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela s'était fait si facilement qu'il se sentait étrangement mal, comme s'il avait trahi les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de son frère, alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux d'enfin les laisser derrière lui.

En fait, il était si confus qu'il ne savait simplement pas comment réagir. Que faire? Même en admettant qu'il l'aimât vraiment, qu'y pouvait-il? Avait-il plus de chance qu'avec son frère? Il n'y avait plus le lien de sang qui le séparait de son amour, mais il y avait toujours le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Il n'avait pas oublié l'expression de dégout que Ryuji avait affiché lorsqu'il avait appris son secret.

Vraiment, il n'était pas chanceux. Devoir passer d'un amour douloureux à un autre; il ne savait même pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

~xxx~

- Yuukiiooo!

- Nii-san, si c'est pour un devoir, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aiderais pas!

- Ah zut!

Le jumeau aux yeux verts tourna son regard vers son frère qui lui faisait la tête. Il se sentait maintenant totalement à l'aise avec lui, et il en était soulagé. Il lui demanda, pour la forme :

- Nii-san, avec Shiemi-san, est-ce que tout se passe bien?

L'adolescent rougit presque immédiatement et demanda en bégayant légèrement :

- M-mais d'où ça te vient, cette question?

- Je voulais simplement m'informer.

Il ricana alors et lui répondit :

- Ça va bien. Je lui fais des bentos, tu sais, et elle les aime beaucoup.

- Ce ne sont pas les filles qui font les repas, d'habitude?

- Tche, tu sauras que c'est mon plus grand talent! Je peux bien en profiter!

- Dis plutôt que c'est ton seul talent.

- Yukio, espèce d'ordure! J'en ai d'autres, des talents, tu sais!

- Comme quoi? Donne-moi des exemples.

- Eh bien...

Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il détourna plutôt la conversion :

- Hey, Yukio...

- Oui, Nii-san?

- J'ai l'impression que Bon me déteste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?

- Eh ben, de temps en temps, il me lance des regards méchants sans que j'aie rien fait. Et puis, quand je lui ai avoué que je sortais avec Shiemi, il s'est tout d'un coup fâché contre moi. Je sais bien qu'il était jaloux que j'aie une amoureuse, mais quand même, c'était pas la peine d'essayer de me donner des coups!

- Jaloux?

Yukio se trouvait incapable de ne pas sourire. Jaloux, vraiment? Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'il soit jaloux de Rin à cause de Shiemi puisqu'il en avait parlé avec désinvolture au début. Alors, s'il était jaloux... c'était à cause de lui-même, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'il aimait Rin. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi? Est-ce que son amour, pour une fois, était retourné? C'était la seule explication logique!

Rin, qui interpréta mal son sourire, se plaignit :

- C'est pas drôle! Je veux être son ami, moi, et je sais même pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de m'haïr.

- C'est surement quelque chose que tu lui as fait, Nii-san. Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. Au plus profond de lui-même, il jubilait. Il décida que, dès le lendemain matin, il confronterait son nouvel amour pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il en avait ras le bol d'être toujours passif, alors qu'il était de nature à faire sien ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait mal compris les choses, et bien, il s'en arrangerait en temps et lieu. Mais pour l'heure, puisqu'il pouvait enfin aimer sans se sentir coupable, il ne s'en gênerait pas!


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Bon, encore un chapitre trop court. J'ai vraiment, vraiment essayer de l'allonger, mais rien à faire... Désolé, j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même! (je devrais arrêter de m'excuser, ça sert à rien puisque je recommence quand même... M'enfin)_

_Vous devriez comprendre dans ce chapitre qui est sémé et qui est uké. Ce n'est pas dit explicitement, mais c'est assez simple à voir. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans un commentaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, Yukio donnait le dernier cours de la journée. Il avait été étrangement nerveux pendant toute la leçon, mais personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité à agir différemment de comment il se sentait, ce qui l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises déjà mais qui lui était en même temps dommageable. Il était tellement habitué à ne pas dire ses émotions que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était d'une façon exagérée et malhabile.<p>

Sa nervosité était bien différente de n'importe laquelle qu'il avait déjà ressentie avant; pour une fois, elle lui était bénéfique. Il se sentait aussi heureux que s'il avait déjà reçu une réponse positive, bien que ce ne soit pas encore le cas. À dire vrai, pour aucune raison apparente, il sentait qu'il avait raison. Il savait bien que s'il se trompait, la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureuse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être optimiste.

Avant la fin du cours, il demanda :

- Suguro-kun?

- Oui, Okumura-sensei?

- Peux-tu rester après les cours? Je dois t'entretenir d'une information importante.

L'adolescent acquiesça avec un drôle d'air. Il se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Shima, à ses côtés, lui donna un coup de coude et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, leva son pouce en l'air, lui signifiant : « Bonne chance! » Le lycéen se contenta de détourner les yeux en rougissant très légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce que son professeur voulait, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple question académique.

Lorsque tous les élèves quittèrent la classe, Yukio s'approcha de Ryuji, qui se tenait debout devant la première rangée de bureaux. Alors, sans aucun préambule, il l'enlaça doucement par la taille et lui demanda, au creux de l'oreille :

- Ryuji, sois mien!

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, mais il rougissait maintenant violemment. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant, mais sans grande conviction. Aussi, quand Yukio le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, il s'immobilisa complètement. Il fut obnubilé pendant un moment par la couleur de ses iris, qui était légèrement différente de celle de son frère jumeau – bien qu'ils soient justement jumeaux. L'adolescent aux yeux verts prit ce manque de réaction comme un consentement et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ryuji ne tenta pas outre mesure d'arrêter son professeur. Au contraire, il entoura les épaules de Yukio de ses propres bras et essaya, dans une tentative maladroite, d'approfondir leur baiser. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, aussi n'étaient-ils pas très adroits. Pourtant, l'expérience était cent fois plus euphorisante que n'importe quel autre baiser bien réussi avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Yukio enfonça finalement sa langue dans la bouche de Ryuji, ce qui le fit soupirer tout doucement. Leurs langues commencèrent alors à s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, à se caresser et à explorer la bouche de l'autre. Le professeur fit assoir son élève sur le bureau et commença à caresser sa cuisse gauche tout en faufilant son autre main en dessous de la chemise du garçon. Ce dernier réalisa tout d'un coup la position dans laquelle ils étaient et tenta de repousser son assaillant. Il lui dit alors, en haletant et en rougissant de plus belle :

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- Cela veut dire qu'ailleurs, je pourrais?

Il ne répondit pas et évita son regard, mais, comme on dit, qui ne dit mot consent. Yukio enleva sa main de sous sa chemise et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

- Ryuji, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!

- J'ai entendu, imbécile!

Il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles tant il était embarrassé.

- Et toi? Tu m'aimes?

L'adolescent, trop embarrassé pour répondre, se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, ce qui voulait certainement dire oui. Son nouveau petit ami rit alors et lui avoua :

- Ryuji, je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais! C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un m'aime en retour!

Il le serra plus fort encore et ajouta :

- Ryuji?

- Hum?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

- Imbécile, c'est plus tôt que tu aurais dû me demander! C'est trop tard maintenant!

Yukio desserra alors son étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre.

- Je prends cela pour un oui.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avidement. Ryuji n'y opposa aucune résistance.

~xxx~

- Et puis, Bon? Est-ce qu'Okumura-sensei t'a avoué son amour?

Devant la question de Shima, Ryuji rougit violemment. Après s'être embrassés pendant un moment, lui et Yukio s'étaient séparés bien contre leur gré et avait chacun rejoint leur propre dortoir. Ils s'étaient toutefois promis de se revoir bientôt seul à seul. Bon grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le choix : il devait avouer son secret à son ami, puisqu'il avait déjà tout deviné. Il se contenta d'un très faible :

- Oui...

- Ah, chanceux! Avec toi et Rin, il reste plus que moi et Konekomaru de célibataires. Dire que j'étais certain d'être le premier à me faire une petite amie!

- Mais, Shima, t'es pas... comment dire... ça te dérange pas que Yukio soit... un homme?

- Mais non! L'amour transcende toutes les frontières! Et tant que tu ne joues pas le rôle de la fille, alors je suppose que je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que son ami l'empoigna à ce moment-là par le col et le souleva légèrement de terre. Ryuji était rouge comme une tomate, et Shima, réalisant la raison de son embarras, partit à rire, ce qui poussa l'autre lycéen à serrer encore plus fort le cou de son ami. Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'excusa alors de toutes ses forces et Bon le relâcha enfin sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, il sourit à nouveau et dit :

- Eh bien, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais, enfin...

- Shima, si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je te jure que je te tue! C'est clair?

- Oui, boss!

~xxx~

- Yuukiiooo!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nii-san? Pas encore un devoir?

- Nan, c'est juste que, depuis que t'es arrivé, tu souris comme un imbécile. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je te le dirai seulement si tu récoltes cent pour cent à ton prochain examen.

- Ah, Yukio, espèce de lâche! Tu sais bien que je suis pas capable d'avoir cette note-là!

- Tu n'as qu'à te forcer, Nii-san.

- Yukio, enfoiré, je t'aurais la prochaine fois!

L'interpelé se contenta de sourire encore. Il posa son regard sur son frère et éprouva une tendresse tout ce qu'il y a de plus fraternel envers lui. Il était enfin guéri de tous ses péchés et se sentait mieux que jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour tous les commentaires et désolé pour l'attente... catastrophique, inhumaine, etc.!_

_J'avais presque oublié cette fic... presque. Mais je m'y suis remis! Et la suite devrait prendre un peu moins de temps, selon toutes attentes!_

_Alors, ce chapitre, ce chapitre... Il sert plutôt de préambule à autre chose, vous allez vite le comprendre!_

_Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Depuis un certain temps, deux choses chiffonnaient Ryuji. Bien que Yukio lui ait fait sa déclaration, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse avoir oublié son premier amour après aussi peu de temps. Il avait l'air d'aimer tellement Rin, et voilà qu'il avouait qu'il l'aimait, lui. Cela était plus que suspect! Il aurait voulu le lui demander, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Qui plus est, il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.<p>

Il avait été forcé de réaliser qu'il aimait franchement Yukio. Il s'était toujours cru hétérosexuel parce qu'il ne se voyait pas homosexuel, mais il était du genre à ne pas trop se soucier de ces détails. S'il y avait de l'amour, alors même s'il s'agissait de deux hommes, ce n'était pas un problème. La seule chose qu'il ne pardonnait pas, c'était l'inceste. Il était vraiment content que son petit ami se soit sorti de ce genre d'amour là, parce que ça ne pouvait mener absolument nulle part. Ceci dit, son problème était justement qu'il doutait qu'il s'en soit sorti... Une telle passion ne meurt pas du jour au lendemain, n'est-ce pas?

Même si Ryuji avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait, il ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments. C'était à dire vrai son deuxième problème : dès qu'il essayait de former ces trois petits mots, il s'en trouvait totalement incapable. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il avait manqué sa chance, et que chaque jour qui passait lui rendait la tâche encore plus compliquée. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt.

S'il était un homme, il devait être capable de dire ses sentiments à voix haute! C'était la moindre des choses!

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient devenus un couple. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu, et à intervalles irréguliers. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, ils n'auraient pas pu espérer avoir plus. Yukio était très occupé après tout, il était souvent parti en mission et s'il n'y était pas, il devait encore préparé ses cours et faire les devoirs de ses cours normaux. Ryuji était frustré de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent, sans compter que depuis sa confession, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vus complètement seuls à seuls, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés à nouveau ni même tenu la main.

Au souvenir de leur premier baiser, Ryuji rougit violemment. Il voulait tellement en avoir un deuxième, mais le destin en avait vraiment contre eux. Même s'ils réussissaient à se voir, ils auraient toujours peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Bon n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que leur amour n'était pas exactement permis. Qu'ils soient deux hommes aurait pu passer, mais il y avait toujours le problème que Yukio était son professeur. Un professeur ne peut pas sortir avec son élève, même s'ils ont le même âge, parce qu'il est dans une position de supériorité.

Le lycéen rageait contre le système qui voulait qu'ils ne puissent pas s'afficher. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le réclamer comme sien. Il ne le savait pas avant d'avoir été amoureux pour la première fois, mais il était très possessif. Il aurait voulu que Yukio n'aime que lui et lui seul. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'ait jamais aimé Rin, même si c'était cela qui les avait réunis. Il était affreusement jaloux et se sentait mal chaque fois qu'il lançait un regard au démon, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait du mal et que celui-ci voulait être son ami. Mais sa jalousie se mettait toujours en travers de son chemin.

Il décida que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis tout cela au clair avec son amoureux, il n'aurait aucun répit.

~xxx~

Durant la journée, Bon écrivit un court message sur un bout de papier et, lorsqu'il entra dans le cours que Yukio donnait, il le déposa discrètement sur son bureau. Ainsi, quand le professeur fit son entrée, il repéra immédiatement le message et le lut tout en donnant l'impression qu'il préparait ses choses :

_Rejoins-moi derrière l'école après les cours, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ryuji._

L'adolescent avait pris la peine de le signer, même s'il se doutait bien que son destinataire reconnaitrait son écriture. Il voulait être certain de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Yukio ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement tout au long de sa leçon, ce que ne manqua pas son grand frère ni aucun autre élève du cours. Toutefois, la seule personne au courant de la raison de ce bonheur évident était celle qui l'avait causé.

Les autres cours de la journée furent longs et pénibles pour l'élève pourtant studieux qu'était Ryuji. Il était déconcentré, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très peu souvent, et son esprit retournait sans cesse à ses préoccupations. Il était anxieux : si Yukio lui avouait qu'il ne l'aimait pas? S'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas sérieux? S'il lui apprenait qu'il aimait encore son grand frère? Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de s'extirper de ces réflexions sans fin, mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait. C'est donc dans une angoisse palpable qu'il passa au travers de ses cours et se rendit finalement au lieu de rendez-vous.

Comme il était le premier arrivé, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et regarda les nuages. Cette activité le calma et il se perdit tant dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent. Il ne réalisa la présence de son petit ami qu'au moment où celui-ci se plaça dans son champ de vision avec un sourire. Il se releva alors précipitamment, ce qui lui valut de perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba vers l'avant, mais, dans un geste rapide, Yukio le retint.

Se retrouvant soudainement dans les bras de son amour, Ryuji rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Il essaya de se sauver de son étreinte par réflexe, mais son sauveur ne le laissa pas faire et passa plutôt ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher plus encore de lui. Il se laissa alors aller dans l'étreinte qui, il devait l'avouer, lui plaisait aussi. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir plus que nécessaire. C'est donc sans résister qu'il laissa l'autre adolescent le repousser gentiment sur l'arbre et se coller à lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors que la main du dominant se rendait jusqu'à sa hanche. Ryuji ferma les yeux et se plaça complètement à la merci de son amoureux qui ne perdit pas une seconde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent un bon moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Ryuji en vint même à oublier tout ce qui le tracassait depuis trop longtemps déjà et se laissa aller dans sa passion. Yukio, quant à lui, en profita pour caresser un peu plus son nouvel amour. Il sentit ses muscles au travers de leurs vêtements et songea pendant un moment à se débarrasser de ces bouts de tissu pour mieux sentir sa peau, mais le peu de rationalité qui lui restait lui dictait de ne pas aller trop loin. Le lieu ne se prêtait pas à de telles actions : il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans un endroit certes peu fréquenté mais pas totalement évité. Si quelqu'un venait à passer, ils pourraient toujours se séparer ou prétexter un geste maladroit, mais ces excuses ne seraient pas valables s'ils ne portaient plus leur uniforme.

Quand l'air vint à manquer, les deux garçons se séparèrent contre leur gré. Ils s'observèrent un moment, encore enlacés, puis Yukio relâcha son étreinte, fit un pas derrière lui pour se trouver à une distance plus raisonnable et demanda à son élève :

- Ryuji, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?

L'interpelé sursauta et détourna le regard. Maintenant qu'ils venaient d'échanger un baiser si passionné, il ne savait plus très bien comment aborder le sujet dont il souhaitait discuter. Il n'avait à dire vrai pas réfléchi à la façon de dire les choses. Il avait placé toute sa confiance dans son instinct du moment, instinct qui lui manquait précisément. Le lycéen resta donc silencieux, si longtemps que son interlocuteur se rapprocha de lui, prit son visage de sa main droite et, tout en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, tenta de le convaincre de parler :

- Ryuji, tu peux tout me dire, je vais essayer de t'aider au meilleur de mes capacités!

- Rin...

- Hah?

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais ne savait comment interpréter ce nom. Il ne savait même pas d'où il venait. Il avait oublié depuis longtemps son ancien amour pour son grand frère et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il ne comprit pas où voulait en venir le lycéen aux cheveux partiellement décoloré. Ce dernier éclaircit donc son propos tout en détournant les yeux et en bégayant légèrement :

- T-tu l'aimais tellement... C'est impossible que tu l'aies oublié aussi facilement...

- Ryuji, est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais avoué mon amour si j'éprouvais encore quelque chose pour lui? Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne?

Face au manque de réponse de son interlocuteur qui évitait de plus en plus son regard et qui se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir pensé une telle chose, Yukio ordonna :

- Ryuji, regarde-moi!

Ce dernier s'exécuta et plongea son regard dans les yeux sincères de son professeur qui s'exclama :

- Je t'aime! J'ai oublié Nii-san depuis longtemps, et je vais te le prouver!

Yukio venait d'avoir une idée. Une façon de montrer à son amoureux qu'il était sérieux, vraiment sérieux, et qu'il était passé à autre chose. Il empoigna donc la main de son petit ami, entrelaça leurs doigts et, gentiment, le força à le suivre jusqu'à son dortoir. Ryuji n'eut pas la force de résister à son geste et se contenta par conséquent de le suivre. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il se sentait anxieux. Qu'est-ce que Yukio avait en tête?


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore une fois merci pour tous les beaux commentaires!_

_Le voile est levé sur le plan de Yukio! Vous allez enfin savoir sa façon de persuader Ryuji de son amour. En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer!_

_Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Rin était dans sa chambre, occupé à faire ses devoirs pour une fois, quand il entendit du bruit venant d'en dessous de lui. Puisqu'il ne pouvait entendre que des sons indistincts, il conclut que son frère venait de rentrer, seul comme à son habitude. Toutefois, lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher et s'engager dans l'escalier, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes présentes. En vitesse, il fourra sa queue sous sa chemise – il l'avait laissé à l'air libre parce qu'elle le fatiguait sinon – et se réinstalla à son bureau comme si de rien n'était. On cogna à la porte et la voix de Yukio se fit entendre :<p>

- Nii-san, je peux entrer? J'amène un invité, alors fais-toi présentable!

La réplique fâcha le principal intéressé, qui se rendit malgré tout compte qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une précaution – son identité ne devait être révélée sous aucun prétexte, et comme il avait l'habitude de laisser sa queue trainée dans leur chambre, Yukio ne voulait pas le surprendre de la sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rin rouspéta tout de même :

- Yukio, espèce de... Évidemment que je suis présentable! Non mais, tu me prends pour un gosse?

C'est ainsi que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes. La première, attendue, était celle de Yukio, aussi flegmatique qu'à l'habitude, mais la deuxième, inattendue, était beaucoup plus troublée. En effet, Bon rougissait plus que jamais auparavant et, comme s'il s'était rendu compte d'un seul coup qu'il tenait encore la main de son amoureux, il la relâcha immédiatement tout en détournant les yeux. Le démon, sous le choc, ne sut comment interpréter cette réaction. Il l'avait déjà vu rougir à de maintes occasions – Ryuji était un timide non affirmé après tout – mais jamais à cause de son propre frère.

Qui plus est, sa présence en soi avait de quoi le troubler. Toutefois, après une ou deux secondes de réflexion, il se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son petit frère, celle-là où il se plaignait du comportement de Bon. Il déduisit alors que son jumeau avait eu la charmante idée de tenter de les réconcilier. Il ressentit un soudain élan de tendresse pour celui qui n'arrêtait jamais de le contrarier et songea avec un sourire qu'il avait malgré tout un bon fond. C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'il formula sa phrase :

- Yukio, tu veux nous réconcilier? Je savais que t'étais pas un enfoiré, finalement!

L'interpelé ignora complètement cette remarque – bien que cela ne se voyait pas du tout, il était en fait si nerveux qu'il n'entendait rien – et lança plutôt, avec une voix ferme et calme :

- Nii-san, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

L'expression de Rin se défit en une moue lorsqu'il réalisa que ses déductions étaient fausses. Ryuji, quant à lui, afficha des yeux ébahis et une bouche béante. Derrière la surprise se cachait également une crainte : il redoutait ce que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à dire. S'il en avait eu la force, il l'en aurait empêché d'une quelconque façon, mais il était cloué sur place par son hébètement. Rin voulut protester, mais Yukio le coupa en avouant, presque avec désinvolture :

- J'aime Suguro-kun.

La réaction de Rin et de Ryuji fut similaire :

- Hah?

Tous deux peinaient à enregistrer la phrase, tant celle-ci semblait extraterrestre pour le premier et inavouable pour le deuxième. Le grand frère, dont toutes les convictions venaient d'être chamboulées, resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. En effet, pour le convaincre, Yukio usa d'une technique sans équivoque : il se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut de courte durée, mais il ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de la relation qui les liait. Ryuji, qui rougissait encore plus – si cela était vraiment possible –, bafouilla, lorsque sa bouche fut libre :

- Y-Yukio, qu'est-ce que... pourquoi tu... hein?

- Ryuji, le coupa son petit ami, tu ne douteras plus de mon amour maintenant?

L'adolescent, qui était dans un épais brouillard à cause de la surprise, du baiser et de la déclaration, hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Son professeur lui fit alors un sourire qui le fit littéralement fondre. Le mur étant juste derrière lui, il s'y laissa aller pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes se faisaient molles : il réalisait enfin l'ampleur de l'amour que Yukio manifestait, mais également l'ampleur du sien. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance, pas qu'un amour de jeunesse irréfléchie. C'était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus imposant, splendide, et souffrant. Ryuji se sentait si heureux qu'il en avait mal.

Rendu à ce point, le couple se souvenait à peine de la présence de la troisième personne. C'est au moment où Yukio se penchait à nouveau vers Ryuji qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux sursautèrent vivement et se séparèrent, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais reculant pour laisser la place à Ryuji de se reprendre. Tous deux étaient rougissants, l'un beaucoup plus que l'autre, et Rin, face à cette vision, délaissa son hébètement et sourit à son tour. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait son jeune frère dans un tel état, celui-ci semblait si heureux qu'il ne se sentait pas l'envie de désapprouver leur relation.

Le démon n'avait à dire vrai aucun préjugé sur l'orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'homosexualité était si peu appréciée. Lui-même était hétérosexuel, mais il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Pourquoi tant tenir à séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment juste parce qu'ils sont deux hommes? Il imaginait devoir se passer de son propre amour, Shiemi, pour une raison aussi stupide, et cela suffisait à le convaincre que toutes ces discriminations ne devraient jamais exister. Qu'on ne puisse pas se rendre compte que l'amour est plus fort que tout et qu'il ne se commande pas, Rin ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Sans compter que les homosexuels n'avaient jamais causé de tort simplement en s'aimant, alors il ne voyait décidément pas ce qui pouvait motiver qui que ce soit à leur en faire.

Qui plus est, lui-même fils de Satan incapable de contrôler sa propre force, il ne se sentait pas à sa place pour porter un jugement de valeur sur qui que ce soit. Il était prêt à tout accepter de la part des autres, du moment qu'ils avaient de la bonne volonté. Et puis, avouons-le, il tenait beaucoup trop à son petit frère pour se soucier de ce genre de détails. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il fit le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il possédait et qu'il félicita son frère :

- Bravo, Yukio! J'espère que vous allez être heureux tous les deux!

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, alors que Ryuji évitait encore le regard des deux jumeaux. Rin afficha une mine dubitative et demanda, perplexe :

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, Yukio?

Ce dernier répondit du tac au tac, comme s'il avait prévu sa réponse depuis longtemps déjà :

- Je tenais à ce que tu le saches et que tu nous approuves, Nii-san.

Le plus vieux s'approcha de son jumeau et lui tapota l'épaule tout en lui disant :

- Mais franchement, évidemment que j'approuve! Pour qui tu me prends? T'es mon petit frère, je vais pas te détester pour une raison aussi stupide! Par contre...

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers son rival dans leur quête de vie et se planta devant lui. Ce dernier soutint son regard avec une certaine compétitivité; malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme son rival en amour également. Cela dit, inconscient de tout cela, le démon dit, sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

- Si tu fais du mal à Yukio, je te le pardonnerai jamais!

Cette phrase eut des conséquences que son producteur n'aurait jamais pu deviner. À voir ses yeux sincères, une très bonne partie de la jalousie et de la haine de Ryuji s'envola. Il se rendit enfin compte que le démon souhaitait réellement le bonheur de son frère, et cette seule réalisation le réconcilia avec lui. C'est pourquoi il fit à son tour un sourire confiant cette fois et qu'il répliqua, avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait manifester :

- T'inquiète, je vais en prendre soin!

Rin sourit de nouveau à son interlocuteur et présenta sa main devant lui. Ryuji comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait faire la paix, c'est pourquoi il prit la main dans la sienne. Après leur poignée de main qui scella leur amitié, ils se regardèrent avec solennité, puis le lycéen aux yeux bleus se détendit, reprit son allure enjouée et s'écria :

- Mais je m'y attendais pas! En tout cas, maintenant on est tous en couple, ou presque! J'ai hâte de le dire à Shiemi!

Toute la bonne volonté de Ryuji s'envola et il prit l'adolescent plein d'entrain par l'encolure. Il lui murmura à deux doigts de sa figure, de manière menaçante :

- T'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit!

- Ryuji, calme-toi, le reprit son petit ami en posant sa main sur son bras. Il peut le dire à Shiemi-san, elle ne va pas le dire à tout le monde non plus.

Il le relâcha finalement et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait décidément rien contre son petit ami. Puis il se rappela que Shima aussi était au courant, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout communiqué à Yukio. Il se jura de lui en faire part plus tard. Cependant, sa culpabilité le força finalement à approuver :

- Bon, d'accord, mais faut pas que ça se sache!

- T'inquiète, je vais être muet comme une truite!

- Nii-san, on dit «muet comme une carpe».

- Ah oui? Euh... C'est ce que je voulais dire! Il ajouta plus bas, pour lui-même : pourtant j'aurais juré que c'était une truite...

Sur ce, tous les trois partirent à rire. Tout est bien qui finit bien, songea Yukio avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes avant de tout avouer à Rin, tout comme il ne l'avait pas fait quand il s'était confié à son futur petit ami. Un petit sourire lui vint au visage face à ce souvenir, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il en était enfin rendu au stade où toutes ses souffrances passées ne l'importunaient plus. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	9. Chapter 9

Je publie pour vous annoncer qu'il s'agit de la fin. Oui, j'abandonne ma fic. Je ne suis plus vraiment inspirée par cette histoire et le dernier chapitre ressemblait un peu à un chapitre de fin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais finir ici. Vous pouvez vous plaindre qu'il s'agit d'une drôle de fin autant que vous le voulez, je ne continuerai pas. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant le fandom, bien que je ne risque pas de publier avant un bon moment (je veux régler tous mes problèmes d'histoires en cours avant). Je pourrais aussi réécrire sur ce couple si j'en vois l'intérêt, mais ce ne sera pas la suite de cette histoire pour sûr.

J'enlèverai cette note dans un moment, le temps de vous laissez la lire. Je l'intégrerai au chapitre précédant.

Je tiens à m'excuser de tous les problèmes occasionnés. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop rebutés. ^^'


End file.
